Three Ghosts, a Moose and Two Babies
During Rocky, Casper, Kat, Annie, Jake, Robin, Max, Donavon, Gwen and Oscar‘s time at the playground park, Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha show up and transformed Rocky and Casper into babies so Kat, Max, the Brady’s Kids And The Rooney’s Kids took them back to Whipstaff Manor and they help from Bullwinkle, the Ghostly Trios, Miss Patty and Gunther to babysit them while Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey have to find Huaxing, Shanying and the Bim Jady’s Fairies to change them back to their normal age. Plot Once upon a time in Frostbite Falls, Minesota, Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying appears with their magic and they are discovered the secret door of the shadows and see a monster so they need to find away to stop it immediately. Meanwhile Rocky, Casper, Kat, Annie, Jake, Robin, Max, Donavon, Gwen and Oscar had made their way to the playground as they are playing on the marble game and then they did the play about small balls and they did the game until then Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha show up with their magic and they stop those children from playing games on the playground. But Jake ask them what did they doing with their mistress/boss said if they plan to destroy them. Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha use their magic and said the magic on Max, Kat, the Brady’s Kids and the Rooney’s Kids and said “Visuna ca rodha nistala prati samana kalpa!” But Rocky and Casper pushes their friends out of the way and then they got transformed into babies. Kat is not very happy so she demands those bad immortal witches to change her ghost boyfriend and a squirrel back to their regular ages but the evil witches and warlocks refused her that they wouldn’t do it so they disappeared with their magic. The Brady’s Kids, The Rooney’s Kids, Kat and Max took Rocky and Casper back to Whipstaff Manor and warn Bullwinkle, Karen, Miss Patty and Gunther that Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha turn Rocky and Casper into babies. Karen was so shocked that Rocky had already turn into a baby two times and Dr. Harvey came and told her, Bullwinkle, Kat, The Brady’s Kids, Max, Miss Patty, Gunther and the Rooney’s Kids that before he, Casper, Kat and the Ghostly Trios met Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen, last when Dr. Harvey use his psychological watch to hypnotize Casper and accidentally turn him into a baby and he let the Ghostly Trios to babysit him while he find the ghosts attrition to get Casper back to his regular age. Karen try to call Huaxing and Shanying but they are being distracted by a monster so she told Kat and Dr. Harvey that they have to find them at Frostbite Falls While Bullwinkle, the Brady’s Kids, Max, Miss Patty, Gunther and the Rooney’s Kids stay and babysit Rocky and Casper so Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey set off to find the immortal friends. The Brady’s Kids and the Rooney’s Kids brought their toys to play with the babies versions of Rocky and Casper as they are playing one of their toys. Rocky and Casper’s stomach growling and they are so hungry so Bullwinkle, the Brady’s Kids, the Rooney’s Kids, Miss Patty, Gunther and Max have to find some baby food for them. They couldn’t find any baby food for Rocky and Casper and the Ghostly Trios show up and they didn’t realize that Rocky and Casper are babies and the Brady’s Kids told them everything that the bad immortal witches turn them into babies so Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey have to find the good immortal witches to change them back to their normal ages. The Ghostly Trios told Bullwinkle, the Brady’s Kids, Miss Patty, Gunther, the Rooney’s Kids and Max that the only way to make some baby food is the blender so they made it. Meanwhile, Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey see Huaxing and Shanying whose brew magic potions and they did it, as Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey finds the witches and the Jady's Fairies show up with their magic to help Huaxing and Shanying to put the monster back in the secret door. After that, Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey told Huaxing, Shanying and the Jady’s Fairies that Rocky and Casper were both turning into babies by Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha and they all are not very happy about this so they need some spell to change them back to normal so they must go back to Whipstaff Manor immediately. Back At Whipstaff Manor, After the gang feed Rocky and Casper with blender, their diaper smell so bad so they put them in the trash and put some new diaper on them and when Jim and Marci came back from the party, Annie, Jake and Robin told them that the bad immortal witches turn Rocky and Casper into babies so Karen, Kat and Dr. Harvey have to find the good immortal witches and fairies in Frostbite Falls. Then suddenly, Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha show up with their magic and the Ghostly Trios demands those villains to change their nephew and the squirrel back to their normal age again, but the arch-enemies didn't do it because the squirrel and the little ghost are now babies, until then suddenly they hear magic coming and it’s Huaxing, Shanying and the Jady’s Fairies and they are not very happy so they decides to put a spell on those villains and then they demanded to change Rocky and Casper back to their regular age or else they get the heroes to go after them and then they will break all of their spells and no more magic for them. Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha decides to remove the immortal heroes's magic, but Huaxing, Shanying and the Jady’s Fairies use their magic and said “Niliyate ca Adizati amitrahu antah apara stapana uta adhara” and then suddenly, Rocky and Casper has turned back to their regular ages. After that, the witches told Rocky and Casper that their arch nemesis turn them into babies and they not very happy with that. They see Bao-Lisi and Na-Ta-Sha has made their sad look to them and apologize to Rocky and Casper for turning them into babies so they then accepted their apology and they promised to never do that again. The End! Category:Season 1 Category:Segments Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:The All New Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show episodes